Stuck In McGonagall's Office
by Dancing Through Life
Summary: What really happened in McGonagall's Office when Ron and Hermione were put to sleep. Rating for language. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The first few sentences also do not belong to me. They belong to the Goddess J.K. Rowling. Also, the Krispy Kreme line is from Erin Brockovitch, one of the best movies ever made.

Summery: How Ron and Hermione got into the lake for the 2nd task.

A/N: I needed to put something up. This is what my fingers came out with. I'm not very happy with it, but it's something. And I get bored with things quickly – so my ending really is kind of bad. But alas, I write anyway. Woe to me.

"We'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione told Harry as she got up to go with Ron – she looked anxious. "Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?"

She turned on her heel and followed Ron out of the library.

"You don't think we're helping him too much, do you? I mean, he is –"

"Give it a rest, Hermione." Ron said. "We're helping him so he doesn't get killed, that's good enough of a reason for helping him."

"Yeah" George agreed. "Besides, if you were helping him too much, Moody probably would have turned you into a cat by now."

"Then he would drop you in front of Mrs. Norris." Fred said. Hermione noticed that he winced slightly when said that.

"Wait a minute – Fred, what did you do this time?" She asked suspiciously.

"We uh......tried to hex Cedric when he was figuring out the egg." Fred articulated. 'But we forgot about Moody's eye. It saw us through the library wall."

"Even if he didn't have that eye, Madame Pince probably would have gotten him there with her screams. Mind you, people would have noticed, pink eyebrows aren't too common."

Hermione rolled her eyes and decided it was time to change the subject.

"Ron, did you finish your potions homework?" She asked, realizing too late that it was the wrong question.

"Why are you asking me for? Who copies off whose work? If anything, I should be asking you?"

"Fine!" Hermione snapped. "Sue me for trying to make us feel less nervous about what Professor McGonagall is calling us to her office for!"

"Lover's quarrel?" George asked with a sly grin.

"Bite my ass, Krispy Kreme" Ron looked at her in astonishment.

"Where the hell did that come from? And what's a Krispy Kreme?"

"Excuse me? I just blanked out there."

"You told George to bite your ass, and you called him a Krispy Kreme."

"Oh, sorry. That's something from a Muggle movie. A Krispy Kreme is like a pumpkin pasty, almost."

"Well, if that's an invitation-"George began.

"If he gets one, where's mine? Fred complained.

"Alright! Excuse me for being a Muggle for a good five seconds! Anyway, we're at the office now, so shut the fuck up!" They pushed the door open. McGonagall was at her desk, and Dumbledore was sitting in a chair next to her. A tiny little blond girl was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. She had to have some relation to Fleur – they had the same hair.

"Problem, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked severely. "I don't know you were one for profanities. Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth.

"I – forgot where I was – "

"That's quite alright, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Even though I did not have the pleasure of being muggle born, I too have my moments.

"Albus, please."

"Minerva, this is not the time to discuss this. Fred and George, you may go now. And I will be soundproofing the door in a minute, so don't try it." The twins groaned, and left reluctantly, but did leave.

"We'll explain everything in a minute, we're waiting for one more person." Professor McGonagall explained. "We need to wait for one more person.

Ten minutes later, Cho Chang raced into the room, followed closely by a sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Thank you Mr. Samuels, you may go now." McGonagall said sternly. The door shut silently behind him. "Miss Chang, where have you been?"

"Gordon had trouble finding me...I was busy" She pulled her robes up farther around her neck." Hermione noticed that her usually neat hair was very ruffled, and that the bottom button of her robes was undone.

Dumbledore took out his wand, pointed it at the door, and muttered "Soiva".

"Now, I bet you're all wondering why I called you here, especially so late." McGonagall began. "The truth is, you all are going to be part of the second task. We have been watching the champions lately, and have decided that you all are the people who they care about most. Mr. Weasley, you are for Mr. Potter; Miss Granger, you are for Mr. Krum; Miss Chang, you are for Mr. Diggory and Miss Delacour, you are for your sister. You all will be put into a deep sleep and taken to the bottom of the lake. The champions will then rescue you and bring you back to the surface. Understood?" Dumbledore was translating all of this into French for Fleur's sister.

"J'ai peur, Monsieur et Madame." Dumbledore smiled, and said something to her in French. Hermione scowled to herself. Why couldn't she understand what he was saying? She had been to France, after all. She did understand the "I'm afraid, Sir" but she could pick up very little of what Dumbledore was saying.

Eventually, Dumbledore turned to the group.

"I know this seems very scary" He said in English. "But I promise you, you will wake up above water. Are there any other concerns?"

Ron's hand shot into the air, like Hermione's did in transfiguration.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?"

"What about breakfast, Sir? Professor McGonagall stood up very quickly.

"Mr. Weasley, what kind of a question is that?"

"Well, you see Professor, I'm a Weasley. Except for Fred and George, our stomachs mean everything."

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth as if to reprimand him, but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"The sleep I will be putting you in is almost like that potion that darling girl takes in that Muggle story, Romeo and Juliet I believe it's called. Your senses will be completely turned off." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Though I do hope you won't stab yourself with your champion's dagger once you reach the surface."

Finally, everyone agreed to it. Dumbledore instructed them to lie on their backs, hands at their sides.

"Once I put you to sleep, you won't wake up until you've been brought out of the water, and you won't be able to move until then either, so make sure that the champions will be able to carry you." Dumbledore said.

Hermione lay next to Cho. With a quick glance, she could see that there were hickies all over her neck. Busy? Looked like it.

Hermione looked at the ceiling. All of a sudden, things went dark.

"Are you sure about doing this tonight, Albus? The water can get very cold –"

"The merpeople do not get up before eight thirty, we must do this quickly." He waved his wand, raising the four kids into the air. The two of them walked out to the lake, and Dumbledore handed McGonagall his wand. He kneeled at the shore, and began speaking in Mermish. Soon Mercheiftainess Murcus came up with a merman. They picked up the four children, and took them to the bottom of the lake, where the next day they were rescued by the four champions.


End file.
